doom_hunters_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Asmodeus
The Spider Mastermind from classic Doom strikes with a vengeance as Asmodeus - one of the boss demons in Hunter's Moon. Tactics and Behavior Asmodeus is a towering, cybernetic brain-demon, mounted on a giant hexapod mech chassis. Bigger than even the Cyclops, Asmodeus is the largest of the common Demons you will come to face, and poses a monumental challenge. She is one of the toughest demons, absorbing even more damage than the Cyberdemon before toppling down. When alerted, Asmodeus will sound a characteristic horn. She is not the fastest of demons, but she does not need much speed, given her firepower. Asmodeus is the wielder of some of the biggest weapons across your opposition, and will tear you to shreds in an instant if you allow her an opening. Asmodeus has three attacks, starting with her melee attack - a stomp that is nearly a guaranteed kill no matter your health and armor level. The next one are her twin rotary cannons, which she can fire in extremely long volleys (of 20 seconds, or sometimes more). To ready the cannons, Asmodeus stops and crouches slightly while the guns power up for a moment. Their damage output is enough to kill a fully-stacked Warrior character in about three seconds, and they have a very long effective range. Lastly, Asmodeus possesses her own version of a BFG: a mouth-mounted Bluewave-ball launcher of gargantuan power. To fire it, Asmodeus will lock in place for several seconds, while the launcher charges up. The resulting blast is a huge blue energy ball that upon successful hit will erase you from existence. The only quick way to eliminate Asmodeus is deploying an OEDB - without it, prepare for a long fight. When engaging Asmodeus, you need a secure cover spot at all times - you are not going to survive without it. You should also keep as much distance from her as possible - the stomp attack is dangerous enough, and her other attacks are also very difficult to dodge, so you will need as much space for evasion as you can muster. Obviously, the biggest weapons in your arsenal are warranted - just the BFG10k can take 25-30 shots to take her down. Alternatively, the Chaingun and the Nailgun are sufficiently effective. Whatever gun you choose, you will need a lot of time and ammo to deplete her health. Fighting Asmodeus is more the matter of patience than anything else - you will have to exercise caution to hide from each of her attacks properly, or chances are you are not coming alive from a mistake. Additionally, keep in mind that Asmodeus cannot be stunned, so there is no chance to interrupt her attacks with your own - taking cover is the only option. Her size makes it difficult for her to move anywhere - practically any door can be used as a chokepoint against Asmodeus, so take advantage of it. Take it slowly, and surely, eventually she will relent. Vehicle Tactics This cyber-colossus is the second highest threat against your vehicles that has been sent by Hell. Asmodeus can wreck both of your vessels in no time - especially with the Bluewave-ball attack, which may destroy the GEV Tank in just one shot, and the Cyclops in three hits. The rotary cannons reduce vehicle armor on a rate of roughly 100 per second, also posing a serious threat. The GEV Tank needs to engage Asmodeus carefully from afar, sniping her with the Main Cannon. About 20 direct shots are required to kill her. Beware, as the Bluewave-ball projectile will ignore the Spherical Shield altogether! Therefore, the GEV Tank will also have to regularly utilize cover. For the Cyclops, the best course of action is firing the alternate Heavy Gauss Cannons attack whenever possible - around half a dozen charged shots are needed to slay Asmodeus. The smaller vehicle weapons are ineffective against this cyborg monstrosity, as are the Cyclops' melee attacks. Trivia # Asmodeus' model is based upon the unused version of the Spiderdemon for Doom 3. Category:Enemies Category:Demons Category:Bosses